Southern Comfort
by courthale
Summary: Emmett and Bella have been friends all their lives. Growing up in a small Mississippi town they have been inseparable. What if feelings grew, as did they? What if you wanted your best friend as your lover? Would they want you too? One shot with lemon!


**Hey guys! So, I had some inspiration and decided to get it out with this little one shot. No it will not be continued. Sorry, I just think it is perfect with how it is and needs nothing else.**

**Special shout out and thanks to Crash Hale. Thanks for being my bitch ass hoe and just awesome buddy. Thanks for also doing this and checking it for me and walking me through so that I would actually finish this and not let it sit in my word documents. **

**I am sorry about my other stories. For some reason I just haven't been inspired in writing them and life has been busy.  
**

Southern Comfort

An Emmett and Bella one shot

"Emmett, come on, we gotta go!" I ran out the door to find my best friend of 17 years waiting for me in her old beat up, but with much character, Chevy.

I kissed my mom on the cheek as she waited by the door to say bye to me. After having 12 kids and me being the last one and it being my first day of senior year she was feeling sentimental.

"Bye, mama." I shouted and plowed out the door. She waved when I looked back at her and I smiled.

"Bye, Ms. Beth." Bella shouted out the passenger door when I opened it.

"Bye, kiddos." My mother shouted back.

We both waved again and took off. Bella sat there for a minute then for some unknown reason began giggling. I looked over at her, contemplating institutionalization before she finally explained.

"Em, SENIOR YEAR!" She shouted and I laughed. "Fuck, only one more year, no, scratch that, 9 more months of this shit then off to Old Miss." She said happily. I just laughed and shook my head. I looked out at the passing scenery.

Bella and I had been friends since we were born. Our mothers met in some birthing class at the rec. center. She was born a week before me and never let's me forget it. Ever since then, we've been inseparable. It's no like there was much to do around here. We were born and raised in Coldwater Town, MS.

We were your normal boondock kids. We played in the mud til, well, we still played in the mud. Our daddys' taught us how to shoot when we were old enough. Our mamas' planned out our weddings to a tee before we were two. Not that Bella and I were like that, at least she wasn't.

I have loved Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie, who was the sheriff of Tate County, and Renee Swan, since I was twelve. We always went to this little lake behind my house in the woods. When we were younger, we played in there and swam. We never told our folks so we usually just went skinny dipping as to not get our clothes wet.

Well, the first warm day of the year, we decided to go swimming. I took off my shirt and saw her taking off hers too. Once I had mine off I looked over at her and saw that she didn't have the same body she did the summer before. Things were… different. Her hips were a bit more curvy and her ass was all kinds of, well, amazing. I let my eyes travel further upwards and saw the thing I had only seen in my daddy's dirty magazines he hid in the attic. She had dirty pillows. Sorry, seen Carrie one too many times.

So, when I looked back up and saw her looking at me with a look I had never seen before, let's just say, that was the last time we swam without swimming clothes. It was awkward, until she pushed me into the water like she always did. Then, we were Em and Bella again.

"McCarty? Hello." I saw a hand wave in front of my face and looked over to see that we were in the school parking lot. I smiled at her and we both nodded in silent communication.

We both got out quickly and made our way inside. I was the star quarterback, so as the Friday Night Lights lit up, people knew me. In school was no different. Everyone wanted to be my friend but, the only one I ever needed was Bella. I threw my arm around her shoulders as we walked in through the doors we hadn't seen in three months.

"Swan! McCarty!" I turned and saw my running back and best guy friend, Jasper. This motherfucker moved here from Texas when we were sophomores. He came to Bella's other side and walked inside with us into the school. Things were normal but the fact that we were now seniors, top of the food chain, made it all the better.

"What the fuck is the point in starting on a fucking Friday?" Jasper asked as he tried to get his locker open. With being in such a small school, McCarty, Swan and Whitlock weren't that far apart alphabetically. It was a little sad.

"So all the seniors can get wasted their first day back?" I said as more of a question. I stuffed all the new notebooks and pens in my locker then slammed it shut, walking over to Bella.

"I don't know, Em. The administration don't seem like those kind of people." Bella whispered but only jokingly. I laughed and grabbed her backpack to carry once she was all done. She smiled at me and we both made our way over to Jasper.

"Fuckin' piece of shit motherfucker." We heard him mumble. We both laughed at his predicament. He got the same locker almost every year since he started here and the thing would never open for him. So, I did what I always do.

"Here." I stepped in front of it, kicking the bottom causing it to pop open.

"Thanks, Fonzarelli." He mocked. I just shrugged and leaned against the locker next to his. Bella leaned her back against my chest and I hugged her from behind while we waited for Jasper to finish.

I looked over and saw Jasper's girl, Angela coming up behind him. Now she was the shit. Her dad was the preacher of the Coldwater Town Baptist Church but she was the epitome of a PK. A Preacher's Kid. If you've ever seen Footloose, which I only have because movie night with Bella usually ended in bloodshed if we didn't watch her romantic shit, then you know what kind of girl Angela is.

"Hey, baby." She cooed and kissed his neck. That was another thing, this girl had to have been about 5' 10". And Jasper's lanky ass was fucking tall. I think she was the only girl in this town who he didn't have to bend over to kiss. Not that that was the reason they were together, just that it was convenient.

"Hey, darlin'." He turned in her arms and went in for the kill. All I saw was tongues and unnecessary groping before I grabbed Bella to leave.

"Later, bitches." He yelled after us. I just shook my head and walked with Bella to class.

We had first period together and about three others so that was a plus. We walked though the halls, talking to some of the people we hadn't seen in a while. Being in such a small town afforded all of us to be pretty close. There were still cliques though.

The sluts, the stoners, the jocks, the geeks, and nerds, but all them really just melted together when Bella was around. She didn't care about status or any of that shit. She just knew if a person was worth it then she wanted to be around them.

"Newton, party at the shack?" I asked him. He nodded over at me before looking back down some of the girls' shirts. Fucking perv.

The shack was where all the parties were held. It was an old abandoned one-story house out in the woods. It took a special kind of vehicle to get to it, but most of the kids around here had one or had a friend with one. My group just used my Jeep. The shack wasn't all that bad either. Kids brought their parents old furniture and things they found. It had three bedrooms and all of them had mattresses and a working lock.

Yeah, exactly for what you're thinking.

Bella and I walked into class and found a few seats in the back row.

"Hello, class." So, the last first day of my high school career began.

--

"BELLA!" Angela yelled out her side window while we parked in her driveway and waited. I got out of my Jeep to go see what was taking her so long. I was half way up the lawn when she opened the door.

"Sorry! Sorry." She said and pulled on her shoes.

I stopped mid step with my mouth open and drool coming out. I'm sure I looked very intelligent standing there. She had on a jean mini skirt that came really close to being just a belt. Her tank top was this dark purple color that made her hair look amazing. And her hair, her fucking hair, was in a mess of waves and curls. To top it all off, the girl had on her scuffed up and worn in cowboy boots. I was so fucking hard right now.

"Em," She said and walked over to me. I don't know how long I had been standing there staring, but I had a feeling from the giggles coming from my Jeep it had been a while now. I cleared my throat and looked back to the ground, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You ready?" I said, turning to go back to the Jeep. I could hear her steps behind me as she walked to the passenger side.

I walked there too 'cause the girl always ended up falling on her ass trying to get in. She stood there next to the open door then raised her arms to grip the handles. Her skirt rode up and I was monetarily distracted by even more of her thighs exposed.

"Em?" She looked over her shoulder at me. I gulped and went to put my hands on her waist to lift her. I lifted her swiftly and easily since she was so small.

"There ya go, sweetie." I said and gave her what she called 'my smile just for her.' She looked worried for a second then smiled back.

I ran over to my side and started the Jeep up. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Angela grinning widely and knowingly at me. Jasper was too busy with feeling her up to even notice the exchange. I sighed and pulled out of Bella's drive way.

--

"Where is everyone staying?" Angela asked, finally coming up for some air after mauling Jasper. She meant what our cover stories were.

"I'm at Stanley's." Bella answered while flipping through my CDs. She laughed and grabbed one and slipped it in. The car filled with sounds of Young Dro's _Shoulder Lean._ I laughed as Bella danced to the music in the front seat. We both did the shoulder lean all the way to the rough part of the road. That shit was hard otherwise.

"I'm at Jasper's." I answered.

"Em's." He said.

"And I'm at my grandmother's." Angela laughed. "The old broad fucking rocks." She said. We all just laughed, cause that shit was true.

We made our way to the shack a little after 10. The party was already in full swing and their were even people already puking in the bushes. Lightweights. We walked in, owning the fucking place. Ludacris' _Stand Up_ was playing. My arm was slung haphazardly around Bella and she was holding Angela's hand as Jasper had his arm holding her waist. I know it sounds so typical, but it's just the way it is.

"Let's get a drink." Bella said into my ear so I could hear her over the music. I nodded and took her hand in mine to lead her through the crowded living room.

The keg was where it always is, in the kitchen. I grabbed two Solo cups and filled them to the brim, giving one to Bella. She smiled in thanks and went off to talk to some of her other friends in the corner. I found my self at the decrepit dining table, talking to some of the guys on the football team.

"So, when the fuck are you ever going to tap that?" Jared asked me. I looked over to where his eyes were and saw Lauren, who was staring me down. I shrugged at him and took a drink of my second beer.

"Why? I doubt the girl's even tight anymore. She gets with everyone." I answered. They all nodded in agreement and I sighed.

I looked around and saw Bella in the crowd, dancing to _Live Your Life_ by TI. She looked sexy as hell grinding on her friends and laughing. She connected eyes with me and smiled. I raised my glass to her and she just laughed, raising hers too.

"How's Bella doing?" Angela asked, suddenly appearing beside me. I turned and she looked concerned for some reason.

"Good, why?" I asked confused. She shrugged and walked away without a word.

"WE'RE GONNA TAKE IT BACK A FEW YEARS!" The DJ yelled. Everyone cheered when Nelly's _Country Grammar _started to play. I laughed and walked over to where Bella was. She had her back to me, swinging her hips and lookin' all kinds of perfect.

"Hey, baby girl." I whispered into her ear. We started to dance and grind together like always. She was always my girl. She just melted into my body. My hands were on her hips and we sang the chorus together.

_I'm goin down down baby, yo' street in a Range Rover_

_Street sweeper baby, cocked ready to let it go_

_Shimmy shimmy cocoa what? Listen to it pound_

_Light it up and take a puff, pass it to me now_

After a while the song was over and we separated. I felt someone press into my back and turned to see Lauren. She was smirking at me. I guess she was trying to be sexy, but it wasn't really working. Jamie Foxx's _Blame It_ started to play and she put her hands on my chest with a little pout forming on her lips. To be honest, the girl could be hot, I was just too wrapped up in Bella to notice.

"Dance with me?" She asked into my ear. I figured she'd hound me if I didn't, so I just nodded.

She started to grind on me and I figured I might as well make the best of it. She put one of her legs in between both of mine and sort of began humping my thigh. It was pretty sexy, but just not the girl I wanted.

Her hands began an exploration that I didn't stop. Just a little longer for the song to be over then I was booking it out of there. She leaned up and started to kiss my neck, just when I was about to push her off me, I locked eyes with Bella. She looked beyond hurt. She was looking straight at me with the most heartbreaking expression marring her beautiful features.

"I saved us a room." Lauren whispered in my ear. I suddenly was brought back to where I was. I pushed her away just in time to see Bella running out the back doors.

I pushed Lauren away with only one objective in mind.

_Find Bella._

I walked out to the back and looked around. There were tiki torches that provided the only light in the back. I scanned the yard, finding nothing. I sighed and scratched the back of my head trying to figure out where she was going.

Until I heard a familiar sniffle from the side of the house. I walked slowly over to find her leaning against the house. Her head back resting on the old brick. She didn't even hear my approach until a twig snapped from my steps. Her eyes snapped open and looked right at me. She straightened out and looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I whispered and stepped closer. She backed up and shook her head.

"I can't do this anymore. My heart can't take it." She said brokenly. Her arms were around her torso and she looked as if she were trying to hold herself in. I didn't understand. Did some piece of shit hurt her?

"What?" I asked, barely masking my fury. She shuddered and then a small sob escaped her lips. She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep in her sobs as tears trailed down her cheeks. My heart broke seeing my Bella looking like this.

"What?" She said, but more to herself. "Do I need a big neon sign on my forehead for you to see?" She said, getting angrier. I was confused beyond belief. What the fuck was going on here?

"For what?" I tried to reach out for her and again she blanched from my touch. I'm sure the hurt in my eyes was evident because she softened a bit. I couldn't see her, but from the light of the full moon, her pale skin was almost glowing in the natural light.

"Look at me!" She said, gesturing down towards her clothing. I felt a little ashamed at looking at some places longer than others. She gripped her shirt in her hands, pulling it away from her body angrily. She was stretching it out in front of her as if to show me. "When do I ever fucking dress like this?" She yelled. I thought back to all the times we spent together. I always knew she was beautiful and sexy, but I guess this was different. She never dressed in anything other than a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, but you look amazing." I said and she scoffed. I kept looking at her, confused by what was happening. "Why? Why are you so upset?"

"I DID THIS FOR YOU!" She shouted and then felt to the ground on her knees. I went to catch her, but just fell with her in my arms on my knees too. She made a small attempt to push me away, but gave up and then held me to her. I shushed and rocked her on autopilot.

She dressed like this for me? I didn't understand. I said she looked good in skirts, but why would she dress like this for me? Unless…….

"Bella," I said, trying to get her to look at me. Her shoulders shook and she buried her face deeper into my chest to avoid my eyes. "Baby, look at me." I whispered and she just sobbed harder. I put my hands on either side of her face and tilted her face to look at me. "Do you…..?" I gulped unable to say it. She knew exactly what I was asking though, because she nodded and looked down at her hands.

"For some time now." She said, laughing humorlessly. I sat there stunned that she would ever feel the same way about me. She was Bella, my best friend, and she never even acted like she liked me as anymore than that.

Unfortunately, my dumbass was too slow to realize the mistake in pausing, because soon she was struggling to get out of my grip, crying again. She thought my pause was a rejection when that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Baby?" She struggled some more. "I feel the same way." I said into her soft hair. Her struggles stopped and she melted into my embrace. She didn't move at first, she just sat there, unmoving. I became a little concerned until I heard her voice speak softly.

"Please don't be a dream." She moved to clutch my shirt in her small fists and held me close to her. I wrapped my arms even tighter around her. I kissed the top of her head and shook my head.

"If it is, I never want it to end." I whispered into her ear. She shivered as my lips brushed her lobe. Her arms hooked themselves around my neck and she buried her face in the crook of it. I felt her lips open and close, leaving a hot wet kiss on my pulse point. I moaned quietly and shuddered from the intense feelings it brought about in me.

"Never end." She whispered against my skin. I gulped and then she licked my Adam's apple, I groaned pulling her impossibly closer to me. She kissed her way down my jaw and to my ear. "I've wanted you for so long." She said huskily and nibbled on my ear. I took her face in my hands again and brought her face level with mine so our lips were barely touching.

"I'll never stop." _loving you. _I want to add. My lips grazed hers with every word. I knew that I wanted to say those three words. I just didn't know if I was ready to verbalize them. Thinking about loving someone is one thing, but admitting it is another. And I didn't want to scare her from me. She was way too fucking important.

"Me neither." She said and I crashed my lips to hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but it wasn't rough either. This was a kiss of promises and lost time. I melded my lips to hers and they fit perfectly. My tongue flicked out the same time she thought to as well. I moaned as her tongue explored my mouth and then she let me discover all about hers. She tasted incredible and I couldn't keep my thoughts from thinking about tasting her in other ways.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. We both panted for breath. We were smiling like idiots looking into each other's eyes. Hers brown and mine blue were the only contrast in our eyes at the moment, but the emotions hone through were the same. _Love. Want. Desire. Need. _

"You were made for me." I told her what I had known all along. She took a deep breath and a silent tear ran down her face. I swiped it away with my thumb and worried I took it too far.

"There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved." She took another deep breath and continued. "I have always loved you." She looked deep into my eyes.

I could tell she was scared and so was I to be honest. This was the bare your soul moment, the leap into the unknown. This was the last piece of me that she would have. And with this knowledge, she could surely break me.

"I love you." I spoke softly. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"God, Emmett, I love you too." She said and pressed her lips to mine. I growled into her mouth, as this kiss was rougher. Her hand went to my hair and tugged me closer to her.

I began to realize where we were and pulled away to make sure no one had seen our little confessional. She kept her arms around my neck as I looked around and saw that thankfully no one had seen us.

"Hey," I nudged her so she would look at me. She did and smiled up at me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Let's get out of here. I know just the place." I said and brushed a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She leaned into my touch then nodded.

"How much did you have to drink?" She asked me.

"Two beers." I said, still tracing her features with my eyes with my finger soon following them. I could look at her face for the rest of time.

"Okay, let's go." She said and went to stand. I grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up. I stood quickly next to her and dusted off my pants.

She took my hand in hers and we made our way back into the house. I took the lead once we made it into the crowd and tried to find Angela and Jasper. I couldn't find them so I thought about the only logical answer. I walked to the bedroom doors and listened.

"_Oh yes, god, Mike you're so fucking hard." Lauren gasped._

"Not behind door number one." I laughed, as did Bella.

We stopped at the next door and listened in.

"_Jasper!" Angela moaned. _

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." I joked. I knocked on the door, knowing if I just opened the door a shoe might find its way into my skull.

"_What?"_

"Dude, can you guys find a ride or can we come back for you in the morning?" I yelled, only cracking the door open slightly so he could hear me.

"I'll fucking call you." He yelled back. "NOW, GO!" He yelled. I laughed as we walked away and made our way out of the house and through the front door. The noises in the house dulled as we made our way to the Jeep.

"Is this that part in the scary movie where the girl gets taken from the party only to never return." She giggled. I laughed loudly at her train of thinking.

"Yes, but don't worry." I pulled her closer to my side. "I'll protect you." I promised and kissed the top of her head.

--

"This is kind of the perfect place, huh?" I said, thinking back to the day I realized she wasn't just Bella anymore. She was Bella. Fuck, that doesn't even make sense to me.

"Why do you say that?" She asked and took my hand as we walked down to the lake we played at throughout our lives. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"This is where I realized I loved you." I told her softly.

"Really, huh." She contemplated as we kept walking.

We came to a stop and I spread out the blanket I had from the back of my Jeep just off the shore. I sat down and pulled her to sit in between my legs. Her back was to my chest like we always usually were, but this time it was different. Or maybe it had always been this way, we just never saw it.

"How old were you?" She asked while tracing the lines of my palm. I ran my other hand up and down her arm as we sat in the moonlight.

"I was twelve. We were about to go skinny dipping and you just took my breath away." I whispered and kissed the nape of her neck. She moaned and leaned back into me more.

"Figures," She laughed. "I knew I was first." She said more to herself.

"What does that mean?" I asked against her skin.

"I was ten." She laughed lightly.

"Really?" I was surprised at how dense I could be to have not noticed her loving me for almost 8 years.

She laughed again, "Yeah, really. I was in my bed, home sick from school. You came over after you got out and brought me my homework. I was sitting there while you were talking about the day and how all the other kids asked you about me and it just clicked. You were the one that I read about in books, my prince." She finished in a whisper.

"Wow." I said in awe.

I thought about that and remembered it as clear as if it happened yesterday. She got this far away look in her eyes and seemed a bit lost. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention and she just smiled at me.

She thanked me for being such an awesome best friend, but then she said she was tired and so I left. I remember other times she got that look on her face. All those times I thought she was just spacing out, she was really thinking about how she loved me.

"And I remember that day when we were twelve. You got hot over the year." She giggled. I scoffed.

"Fantasizing about a twelve year old. That's just gross, baby girl." I teased.

"Hey, it's not when said boy was ogling the twelve year old me." She said and shoved my shoulder. I just gawked at her.

"You….. You saw me?" I stuttered out.

"Of course. You stood there like 10 minutes, just looking at me." She smiled. "Like tonight." She added.

"Oh, yeah." I said sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. I sat there in embarrassed silence for a few minutes. She sighed and turned to look at me. She surprised me when she suddenly turned and straddled me. She held my face in her hands and kissed my forehead.

"I get it now." She said, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"The looks." She smiled. I laughed and my arms tightened around her waist and I hugged her to me.

She kissed me on the lips once, twice and on the third pass I gripped the back of her head and held her to me. I kissed her with all the love I had. Everything in me poured out in this one kiss. I needed her to know and understand that she was it for me. She was my Bella now.

My tongue glided against her bottom lip, begging for entrance and a chance to taste her. She opened to me with a moan and her hands slipped into my dark curls. Her mouth was hot and wet and just perfect.

She urged me on with her sounds of pleasure and encouragement. Her tongue met mine and I groaned loudly. Her hips began a slow motion against me. Her heat was just above my growing arousal. I could feel it through the layers of material that her movements and the kiss aroused her too.

"Emmett." She moaned when I broke for air. I trailed my kisses down her jaw and neck. Her perfect feminine collarbone was just there for my mouth to lavish in kisses. I bit and sucked all over the skin I could reach as she panted above me.

"Bella." I groaned and heard the need clear in my own voice. Her hips were grinding me harder. My hands came to rest on her exposed thighs. Her skirt had ridden up to her waist and I saw the signs of her underwear sticking out below. My hands continued there journey north and then back south. I continued my ministrations while she was still moving above me. I couldn't stop my hands if I wanted to when they finally came to rest on her perfect ass. She moaned even louder than before and bucked her hips against me.

"I want you to make love to me." She whispered against my ear. "Be my first." She whispered. I was struck with that thought quickly. She was a virgin. She had never done this with anyone ever before.

While I wish I had waited, I didn't. When you grew up how I did, some things are just a right of passage. Boys lost their virginity and it wasn't a big deal. Girls, however, girls like Bella especially, waited. They waited for the right one to come and make love to them. This was it for her. This was her idea of the perfect moment. It was nerve wracking knowing that I was going to hurt her, but it was something unavoidable.

"Are you sure, baby?" I asked her and rubbed my hands over her arms in a reassuring gesture. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I wanted it to be with you for as long as I can remember." She whispered. I looked at her in shock. I guess it made sense, but still. Bella wanted me to always take her virginity.

"Come here." I smiled and brought her face back down to mine. I kissed her lips softly for a minute before pulling back. I put my hands one her cheeks and brushed the apple of it with my thumbs. I could see her blush and feel the heat under my fingers.

"Please…." She sighed and leaned into my touch. I gulped down the slight anxiety and fear.

"I'll make love to you forever. I'll love you forever." I whispered in the still of the night. She kissed my wrist and turned her brown eyes back to me. I let out a small breath and kissed her. I felt moisture hit my hand and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her gently and wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" She paused and bit her lip. "I can't believe I finally have you." She sniffled. I smiled back at her and kissed away some more tears. Her eyes closed and she sighed.

"Believe it." I whispered into her ear. She turned her head to the side, causing our lips to meet.

I began leaning her back. She held onto me tightly as I laid her down on her back against the blanket. I adjusted my body to hover over hers and brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead. I kissed her again, full of the same emotions as before, but with a silent thank you as well. Thanking her for waiting for me, for always waiting of me.

My hands began to explore her flawless body and traced her sides. Our kisses continued and soon she was moaning and writhing beneath me. My mouth slowly began to kiss her neck and delicate collarbone. I nipped as my hands skimmed the sides of her body. She moaned when my hands brushed her breasts and my thumbs came in contact with her erect nipple.

Her small hands came to rest on my chest and began to descend over my pecs and abs. Her skin came in connected with my flesh that was exposed between the top of my pants and the bottom of my shirt.

She began to lift it, signaling that she wanted it gone. I lifted back and sat on my heels, lifting the material up and over my head. I threw it aside and before I could go back to my original position, she sat up.

Her hands roamed over my exposed chest. Her head came closer and closer before she finally began to leave kisses all over my skin. Her hands went around my back where she lightly scratched at my flesh. My hand went to the back of her head to hold her to me. Her tongue flicked out and I gasped as she blew cool air on my nipple.

"Fuck!" I whispered. She looked up at me through her thick lashes and smiled.

"Does that feel good?" She asked then bit down. I groaned at how sexy she could be. This was a side I could get used to. A side of her that only I would see forever.

"Yes." I smiled.

I began to lower myself and she laid back on the blanket again. Her hands went into my hair and she pulled me closer. I worked my hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms to show me it was okay to take it off. I pulled it slowly up her body kissing each piece of her exposed flesh.

"Hmm." I hummed against her hot delicious flesh. Her hips jerked at the tickling sensation it caused and I chuckled. I finally got it up and over her head, throwing it in the same direction as my shirt. I looked down and saw that she was wearing a bra that looked to match the panties I had gotten a peek at. I ogled her for a second, when suddenly her arms came over her chest.

"What?" She asked. I shook my head and took her arms away.

"Don't," I said and kissed her lips innocently, when my thoughts were anywhere but. "Don't ever hide yourself from me." I demanded against her lips.

"Okay." She panted. I grinned and lowered myself while kissing down her neck. I kissed across her throat and felt her gulp.

"Don't be nervous." I whispered and she nodded.

"I'll try." She said just as quietly. I continued my descent, kissing lower and lower until I reach the tops of her breasts. They were rising and falling with each breath she took. The bra made her look amazing. She was blessed with perfectly shaped rounded breasts and they were spilling out the top as she breathed.

She lifted herself up slightly and put her arms around her back. Her straps fell loose before I realized that she had just unclasped it. I slowly slid the straps down her arms while trying to control my breathing.

I looked into her eyes the whole time, focusing on how her emotions were so obvious in them. I could see straight into her soul through them. I finished taking off the material, still refusing to look down and see her. She nodded her head at me and smiled. I looked down and smiled. She was perfect. Her creamy white skin only had a slight tan from being out during the summer. The pink puckered buds became more pronounced as I watched. She was so turned on 'cause it sure as hell wasn't cold.

"Perfect." I said and looked back into her eyes. I lowered my mouth to one of her nipples while looking her straight in the eyes. She gasped and her head fell back when my mouth latched on.

"Oh god! That feels good." She moaned. I smiled against her flesh and brought my other hand up to tease her other nipple. I was so fucking hard it wasn't funny. She was the only woman that could get this reaction from me. It wasn't just the fact that she was perfect physically, but what she meant to me made it that much better. I loved her and this would show her that. It was an amazing and terrifying feeling.

"Like that, don't ya?" I said huskily. She just moaned and arched her back. My hands caressed her breasts and as my mouth began to kiss it's way over to her other one. This was heaven wrapped in gold.

"I love you." She whispered. God, I would never grow tired of hearing that. We had said it before, but never in the same context.

"I love you too, baby." I said and kissed my way to her mouth while still palming and messaging her breasts. I made my way to her luscious lips, the bottom was a little more plump and disproportional than the other. It made it so much better to nibble on. And that's just what I did. I sucked her bottom lip between both of mine and nibbled on it while she moaned.

"You drive me crazy." She groaned. I kissed down her jaw to her ear.

"I want to make you fell good, baby. Just like you make me feel." I said into her ear. Her breathing hitched as my hand traveled downward. I felt her muscles in her stomach contract with each passing movement. I kissed the hollow between her neck and shoulder.

My hand made its way to her jean skirt and unbuttoned quickly. The zipper was next and before I knew it, it was gone with her other clothes. I ran my hand over her cloth covered slit and felt the dampness there. I groaned into her neck.

"So wet already?" I questioned and licked some more of her sweating flesh. I put pressure on her clit and she arched her back for me.

"I think I'm always wet for you." She responded. I felt her words shoot straight to my groin and my breathing quickened. I smiled against her skin, knowing exactly what to say back.

"Well, my Bella, I'm always hard for you." I said and kissed her lips. She responded with fervor and kissed me back. Her hands tangled into my hair, pulling me closer to her.

My hand slipped inside her panties and past her damp curls to ran up and down her slick folds. She whimpered into my mouth and I began to circle her clit. She broke the kiss with a gasp and tugged my hair even more.

"Fuck!" She muttered and brought my lips back to hers, kissing me with wild abandonment. My finger kept its motions and soon my other fingers began to travel. I found her opening and teased it while I continued to rub and pinch her clit. She broke the kiss again, this time for air as her breaths became shallow.

One finger began slipping inside her to test her. I needed her ready for me and for this. I knew from experience with girls and locker rooms that I was in no way small. If I could make her hurt less, I would try.

I began to pump my one finger in and out of her. My lips had continued the assault on her neck and jaw. I tested her by letting one more finger slip inside and she gripped my shoulders.

"Is this okay?" I asked into her neck. She just nodded and I continued. She was so tight and wet and the heat was making me just want to plow right into her. I couldn't and I knew that, but my body wanted to do other things. My two fingers pumped in and out and my thumb was merciless on her clit, and I could tell she was close by the tightening of her walls on my fingers.

"Oh God!" She screamed and soon she was thrashing around, grasping at any part of me she could. Her juices gushed onto my hand and her face was flushed red. The sight was indescribable, but I knew I could die a happy man after seeing her this way.

I slowed down my fingers to prolong her orgasm as she shuddered with the aftershocks of the climax. I could smell her from here and I wanted to taste her so damn bad. I withdrew my fingers from her body and just looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and a lazy smile graced her beautiful features.

Her eyes opened, as if she could sense my stare. I brought my fingers to my nose and sniffed her scent. I sighed and brought my fingers to my lips. My tongue darted out to taste her before fully putting them into my mouth. Her eyes widened as I licked my fingers clean. I 'hmmmed' in appreciation as we kept our eye locked.

"You taste incredible." I said and kissed her lips. My tongue slipped out and her mouth opened with a sigh. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and she moaned at her own taste combined with mine.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I brushed a piece of hair from her face and just looked into those brown eyes.

"You are so……" I searched for the right word. "Beautiful." That was all I could think of and yet it wasn't near enough.

"Make me yours." She whispered against my lips and her fingers wrapped into my hair. I kissed her lips for good measure before sitting up. My fingers hooked into her now soaked panties and pulled them down her legs. I threw them to the side.

Her hands reached down to my pants and removed my belt with a loud snap. My hands went to my back pocket as she worked on the zipper and button. I pulled out my wallet and found the recognizable foil package. I set it beside us for now.

I kicked off my pants one leg at a time as she pulled them down with her legs. Her hand slid down my chest with apprehension. I kissed away her puckered brow and smiled at her. Her hands finally came to the waistband of my boxer briefs and she gulped.

"It's okay, Bella." I nodded at her. She smiled shyly up at me and hooked her fingers into them, pushing them down.

I pushed those off and tossed them aside. I felt her small hands exploring my chest and back, slowly going lower and lower as I hovered above her. Her eyes stayed on mine, afraid to look down.

"You can look." I whispered softly. She gulped again and slowly her eyes moved and widened slightly.

"You're so….." She paused. "Huge." She said with some panic and fear in her voice. I wanted her to be calm and ready for this. I was going to hurt and if she was scared or tense it would be worse.

"Why, thank you." I said playfully, trying to get her mind off it. Her hands on my back went lower and lower until they found the top of my ass. Suddenly both her hands grabbed my ass cheeks and squeezed.

"God, I love your ass." She smiled. My hips bucked in response and my tip grazed her folds. I chuckled after the shock died down. One hand left me and I heard a crinkling noise. I looked over and she was holding the condom.

"Ready?" I asked with excitement. She nodded enthusiastically and ripped the foil with her teeth. I laughed and took the condom from its wrapper. I rolled it onto my straining erection and positioned myself at her entrance.

"I love you." She whispered. I looked up and saw the sincerity in her eyes. I smiled back, placed both my hands beside her body to hold myself up.

"I love you." I said and kissed her lips. I decided a distraction might be best, so I deepened it. I made this one hot and needy, exactly how I felt. I thrust forward slowly and she gasp, breaking our kiss.

"Oh," She made a noise of discomfort and pain. Her eyes were closed and her nails were digging into my back.

"Bella, Look at me." I commanded softly. She opened them and I saw one tear slide down her temple and disappear into her hair. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "But you need to relax so it won't hurt so much." She just nodded and took a few calming breaths.

"Kiss me again." She said and tugged on my hair. Her lips were so close to mine that I could feel them move as she spoke. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and we both moaned.

It was taking everything I had not to plunge right into her. Her hips shifted and I pushed forward more. She groaned into my mouth, but other than that, there were no other movements. I continued slowly, until I was firmly inside. Her kisses were still filled with a bit of pain. I opened my eyes to see another tear had fallen from her other eye.

I sat inside her and waited for the okay to move again. This was something that would take some getting used to. Her hips moved and her eyes snapped open, pulling away from my mouth.

"I'm okay." She whispered. I put my face into the crook of her neck and kissed her there while I began to slowly rock my hips. She was perfect and fit with me like no one ever could, in every way. Her hips came up and met my slow deep thrusts. I felt like I wanted this to last forever. She started making sounds and not seeing her eyes meant I didn't know if they were from pain or pleasure. I lifted my head to look into her expressive eyes and she looked back at me.

Her head fell back and she let out a long moan. I could see how much she loved this. I was full of pride that I could make her feel this. I would be the only one to ever make her feel this good.

"I want forever with you." I whispered to her. I saw tears in her eyes again and hoped it was from being happy. She nodded her head and brought her lips to mine. "You saved me." I said against her lips. My slow thrust began to quicken with need. I felt the familiar tightening in my lower belly. The tingling sensation was everywhere, anywhere she was. She surrounded me, and completed me.

"You are my forever." She said with complete sincerity. I groaned and my head fell to her shoulder. My thrust become even faster and I barely pulled out with how much I needed the friction of being inside her. "There is no me without you." She said into my ear. I could felt the moisture in my eyes as her words hit me. I kept my head hidden in the crook of her neck so she couldn't see me. She tugged on my hair to lift my head. I shook it against her, but she kept pulling.

"I can't." I said into her shoulder. She understood what I meant, but she still pulled me from her neck and shoulder. I looked down at her and speed up even more, plunging into her.

"Own me." She demanded, looking into my eyes. I shook my head at her.

"You, my Bella," I paused and kissed her lips. "Own me. Always have." She gasped at the sensations inside her. I could felt her walls tightening around me. Her eyes closed and her mouth found mine again in a frenzied kiss. We both moaned and swallowed the others' sounds. My hips took on a frantic pace to help prolong her feelings and bring mine closer. Her breathing was fast and I knew she was coming down from her high. Her eyes opened and looked to mine.

She said the words that finally threw me over the edge, falling completely into her. "Come for me, my love." And with that I couldn't hold on anymore. I came for her and in her.

She was my everything and now she had to know it.

She had claimed me and would eternally have me.

My heart would forever belong to Isabella Swan, my lover and best friend.

--

**Please leave me some love! I always love to hear from you.**

**P.S. I put Jasper and Angela together because we don't all find our soul mates in high school. I just see both of them as high school sweethearts and then going separate ways to college. Her finding Ben and him finding Alice. I just thought it would be cool to see her and him together because I never have. LOL.  
**


End file.
